1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system which includes a plurality of object lenses used for observing minute specimens by enlarging them and in which various optical members are driven by a motor or motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microscope apparatuses are widely used in various fields including industry and research and inspection in the field of biology.
When performing inspections using such a microscope apparatus, the observation and inspection are commonly carried out by using a plurality of object lenses with different magnification ratios and operating a motorized stage capable of moving an observation specimen in a plane orthogonal to the observation light path of an object lens. The method for such an inspection includes setting an object lens at a low magnification, screening the entirety of a specimen so as to cover every part thereof, then returning to a point (i.e., a spot) where an abnormal region is discovered in the observation specimen or a point to be desirably recorded, inspecting the abnormal region in detail by changing over to an optimal object lens of high magnification in accordance with the microscopic observation method, and recording the detailed observation data.
Patent document 1 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-68946) has put forth a microscope system that restores the attachment and detachment of an optical member and the photography conditions of a photographing apparatus on the basis of one kind of observation state and photographing condition, respectively, selected from a plurality of observation states and photographing conditions, both of which are recorded.
Patent document 2 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-14288) has put forth a microscope apparatus capable of memorizing the content that has been set in a microscope.
Patent document 3 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-309768) has put forth a microscope system which reads a registered observation point and observation condition and which reproduces the observation image of a specimen on the basis of the aforementioned observation point and observation condition.